


Three Days Later

by Butterynutjob



Series: Inappropriate 'Verse [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Charles, M/M, Rimming, Shaving, Trust Issues, communication issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time the boys have anal sex does not go perfectly smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days Later

**Author's Note:**

> The promised smut, set in the Massage Therapy universe (I call it the 'Inappropriate 'Verse). It's a little diluted with backstory and additional character development but there is ABSOLUTELY NO RAVEN MMMKAY?

Erik could not get enough of kissing Charles. 

He’d only officially had permission to be kissing Charles for three days, and it was all still new enough that just doing that got him as hard as a teenager.

Kissing had never been a particular interest of Erik's, beside the fact that it often led to having sex. However, partly because it had been a taboo activity for the two of them for so long, and partly because Charles’ lips were so scandalously red and kissable, Erik could not get enough. The minute they walked into the bedroom he had Charles pressed against the wall, going after his lover’s lips like he would a melting ice cream cone. 

“I love your lips so fucking much,” he murmured between kisses. “They taste like strawberries.” Sometimes he wanted to plunge his tongue deep inside Charles’ mouth in an analogy of fucking, but most of the time, like today, he wanted to kiss and suckle Charles lips until they were plump and shiny with saliva.

Charles laughed and tried to respond, but Erik was dominating his mouth a little too much for that to be easily accomplished. “They--” _kiss_ “--do not--” _kiss_ “--taste like strawberries!”

“They do,” he insisted, enjoying Charles giggling and squirming against him. Charles could only take so much kissing before he would beg Erik, laughing, to stop. 

“There are other things my lips are good for,” Charles murmured seductively, pushing Erik’s button-down shirt back and off his shoulders - apparently he had been unbuttoning it while Erik’s attention had been focused on his mouth. He started kissing down Erik’s chest, and Erik knew exactly where he was heading, because in the three days since they’d started having sex, Erik had gotten three blow-jobs and a hand job...and it hadn’t really gone past that.

But Erik was hoping for something different tonight. He pulled Charles up before he got too far down Erik’s chest and manhandled him over to the bed, pushing Charles down on his back so his legs hung off the side. Charles grunted in surprise.

“I want to suck your cock,” Charles said, somewhat petulantly, but with an underlying tone of promise that made Erik almost want to let him. Instead, he ignored Charles’ words and focused on getting Charles naked. The task was admittedly complicated by how Erik was unable to resist licking or nibbling on certain parts of Charles the moment they were exposed: his pink nipples, the soft bit of extra flesh of his waist, his delightfully sensitive hipbones. He was slowly but steadily working towards Charles’ luscious ass.

Charles pulled Erik up abruptly so that he had to brace his hands on either side of Charles to avoid falling on him. Erik smiled and tried to move back, but Charles was rapidly and determinedly unbuttoning his pants as Erik held up his weight on his hands. Erik fell on his side and tried to reach for Charles’ ass, but Charles wiggled out of the way just before Erik could reach it. 

“I was actually thinking,” Erik said in a low voice, as he gently pulled Charles’ hands away from delving into his pants, “that I’d like to fuck you tonight.”

“Oh,” Charles said, pausing is his mission, looking at him with wide blue eyes that held a trace of - fear? Charles didn’t say anything for a moment before he licked his lips nervously. “Yes, we never quite sorted that,” he said a little breathlessly. “I, ah, usually top, and…” he trailed off uncertainly. 

“That’s fine too,” Erik said easily, with a smile, nosing at the junction of Charles shoulder and neck and placing a few soft kisses there. He'd prefer to top, but obviously one of them needed to compromise.

“Unless,” continued Charles in a breathy voice, “You really want to.” He bit his lip right after he said it. 

Well, that was an easy one. “I _do_ really want to,” Erik growled, and sank his teeth into Charles’ neck hard enough to make him whimper but not enough to hurt him. He slid his hand over Charles' ass, finally.

Charles hummed and arched his body against Erik’s. “You do?” he whispered. "Have you done - that - a lot?"

There was a slight tremor to his words that Erik noticed, and he paused for a moment. “You have - wait - you’re not - you’ve had sex, before me, right?”

“Oh good lord yes,” Charles exclaimed, his cheeks turning red. “Just not - like that - very much.”

“Okay," Erik said slowly. "But you _do_ want to...?" 

"I--" Charles hesitated. "Have you ever felt like there's something that is both exciting and a little bit--well--scary?"

Ah. Erik could understand that. He lay next to Charles on the bed and stroked his lover's body, delighting in the feel of his smooth flesh. "We'll take it as slow as you want to," he promised. 

Charles smiled at him, brilliantly. "You are the best, do you know that?"

"I do, in fact, know that," Erik purred, his hands wandering. He gently pushed Charles onto his back and settled between Charles' legs. He kissed and licked the other man's half-hard penis teasingly until it was fully erect and Charles was making delightful soft noises. 

Erik wanted to finger Charles, but he had to get up to find the lube. "I'll be right back," he told Charles, rifling through drawers. Charles whimpered impatiently. He finally found it, a vanilla flavored lube packet that was only a year past it's stamped expiration date. He shrugged and tore the foil packet open and slicked up two fingers. 

He immediately resumed his position between Charles's legs and teased Charles' pucker with a fingertip. Charles' body trembled a bit, and Erik slowly slid a fingertip inside only to feel Charles' body stiffen. "Everything okay?" He asked, concerned, not pulling his finger out but pausing. 

"I'm, um, I wasn't expecting that," Charles said, his breath coming fast. 

"Oh! I'm sorry about that," Erik said, and he really was. "I should have told you what I was doing." He wondered exactly how few times Charles had done this and how his other experiences had been, because he couldn't get over the feeling that Charles was skittish about being penetrated. "If you want me to slow or stop at any time, just say, okay?"

Charles nodded and his body slowly relaxed. Erik stroked his inner thighs and moved his hand to fondle Charles' penis, which was still quite respectably erect, if not rock-hard. Charles relaxed even more and started making appreciative noises, so Erik resumed pushing his finger inside his lover. He sucked some marks into the delicate skin of Charles' hip as he started rhythmically fucking Charles' ass with his finger. 

"I'm going to put in a second finger," He said to Charles in a guttural and breathy voice, as he did it.

Charles tensed up. "Oh, um, okay," he said, sounding uncertain. 

Erik paused. "Is that okay?" 

"Yes, it’s - fine," Charles said, but his voice still sounded somewhat...subdued.

Erik hesitated. Something was bothering Charles. He stroked Charles' hip with his clean hand. "You can talk to me," he said encouragingly.

"Yes, I know," Charles said, but there was a hesitancy to his voice, even though his cock was still quite hard. "I just thought you wanted to fuck me?"

"I do!" said Erik, surprised. "Working on that."

"What do you mean?" Charles said, lifting his head and craning to look at Erik's penis. "Are you not...?"

Erik blinked at him and waited for him to finish his sentence before he realized Charles wasn't going to say anything else. He followed Charles’ eyes and saw him looking at Erik's erect cock, and suddenly realized.

"You think _I'm_ not aroused enough?" he exclaimed in surprise. "Believe me, that's not the case."

"Oh." Charles seemed puzzled. "So what's with all the, um, fingers?"

Had he taken unwelcome liberties? "Oh. I'm sorry, do you prefer a dildo?"

" _What_?" Charles seemed almost offended by the question. 

Erik rubbed his forehead with his clean hand and tried to think clearly, which was hard with his cock throbbing and Charles laid out so deliciously before him. "I think we have a miscommunication here."

"Why do you think I'd want a dildo?" Charles seemed less offended and more puzzled now. He propped himself up on his elbows and was curiously looking at Erik.

"I didn't think that, that's what I--oh, nevermind. For preparing you. For anal sex."

Charles frowned and shook his head minutely and suddenly the problem crystallized for Erik: Charles didn't know about prepping himself. Fortunately, they both realized at the same time. 

"Oh my god." Charles fell back flat, with a hand on his face. He was a little flushed, but it could just as easily been from the activity they had until recently been engaged in as it could be from embarrassment. "That's - oh my god. That makes a lot of sense.”

Erik closed his eyes and realized that he and Charles really hadn’t talked a lot about sex. For all their flirting, they had never really dared to cross that line, before. And then since everything had changed a few days before, their mouths had been too full anytime they had some privacy - well, at least Charles’ had been. Talking before they went any farther seemed like a good idea.

“Have you had a bad experience, being penetrated?” Erik asked carefully, moving up on the bed so that he was next to Charles.

Charles seemed...not surprised, but unhappy with the question. “Is it that obvious?”

Erik considered. “No, actually. My other guess was a lack of experience but I didn’t want to offend you again.”

“I wasn’t…” Charles started to protest and trailed off, looking at Erik. “Um, well, actually...maybe both? I’ve only--done that--three times. The first time was...well, to be succinct...I liked it a lot. It did hurt, but after it hurt it felt good. _Really_ good. But the next two times...it just kept hurting and I couldn’t seem to get to the good part.”

“And you didn’t…” Erik hesitated, as Charles was so damn concerned about being _proper_ that it was hard to speak about these things with him. “You didn’t--prepare, beforehand? Do anything to stretch yourself?”

A faint blush colored Charles’ face, but he was remarkably steady in his answer. “The first guy put a finger in me. But--I didn’t like it, and told him to stop.”

“It’s okay not to like fingers,” Erik said. “There are other ways. That’s why I asked you about a dildo.” He felt a little awkward telling Charles, a man only two years younger than he, what was okay in bed. But he thought sometimes people just needed permission to feel the way they do, and he wanted to give that to Charles - he just hoped the other man didn't feel too patronized.

Understanding blossomed on Charles’ face and Erik thought to wonder about how a gay man got to be thirty years old without knowing his body better than that. “You haven’t been a relationship,” he said suddenly, half a question, as it occurred to him that this was probably why Charles' sexual knowledge was...spotty. Charles shook his head, confirming Erik's guess, his eyes down. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Erik said automatically, thinking of his first real boyfriend, James. The relationship had overlapped his first marriage a bit, a fact Erik was not proud of. Erik had been eighteen, both horny for and desperately inexperienced with men at the time. James, at age twenty-six, had been understanding and patient, explained a lot, encouraged open communication and generally gave Erik a good basis for a healthy sexual life. 

But Charles had apparently never had a James. 

Erik had not had any serious boyfriends after that, either, but he also hadn’t had many one-night stands. He preferred repeat sexual partners, but he hadn’t wanted anyone to get too close. On account of having a daughter, Erik had avoided emotional entanglement, so he'd had a cadre of two or three 'fuck buddies' at a time. Gradually, they'd all ended up going into monogamous relationships with other people. His last 'fuck buddy', Mark, had told him he was engaged about three years before Erik had met Charles. Erik had been genuinely happy for Mark. 

He thought about asking more about Charles' sexual history, but didn't know how it would be received - or if he really even wanted to know. Erik knew himself well enough to know he had a jealous streak a mile wide. 

"It's not because I didn't want to," Charles abruptly volunteered. "I...nobody really wanted _me_ , that way, is all." 

The pain he tried to hide in his voice lanced Erik to his core. "If that's true, they were fools," Erik said emphatically. He pulled Charles close and kissed his forehead, then each closed eyelid. 

"Oh, well," Charles said, smiling and shaking off the unpleasant memory. "That last time someone rejected me like that was a long time ago. I'm glad now that nobody else reciprocated.”

As was Erik. He crushed Charles' perfect red mouth into another kiss. “We can do something else if you don’t want me to fuck you,” Erik whispered as they pulled apart.

Charles inhaled and smiled at Erik’s words. “I love you that say it that way,” he murmured, bringing a hand up to Erik’s face and brushing a thumb across Erik’s bottom lip. He watched Erik’s lip bounce back a few times before he kissed Erik again, gently at first, and then with mounting intensity.

“Will you fuck me now?” Charles gasped as Erik started kissing down his torso. 

“Mmm…” Erik hummed thoughtfully and spoke reluctantly. “I don’t want to hurt you. I’m not sure you’re prepared quite yet...I am, um, girthy.”

“I’m not sure girthy is a word.”

“...is that relevant?”

“My love. I want your cock. Please make it happen.”

Charles’ words went straight to the aforementioned cock and Erik growled as he tested his teeth against Charles’ shoulder. “Okay. But you have to tell me if you want me to slow down, or stop, and if I ask you anything I want you to answer, okay?”

“You won’t _break_ me,” Charles huffed, exasperated. 

Erik was aroused almost beyond rational control, but he put on a condom and slathered his penis with the expired vanilla lube. “How do you want to do this? What position?” he clarified quickly. 

“On my stomach.” Charles rolled onto his hands and knees again. Erik was poised at his entrance when he hesitated. He could feel the impatience rolling off Charles.

“I want to see your face,” he said slowly. Erik was concerned that despite his request for Charles to tell him if he was hurting or uncomfortable, if Charles could hide any negative reaction, he would. But if Erik could see his face...everything Charles felt showed on his face; it was one of the things Erik loved about him. 

Charles stilled. “Oh. Um. You don’t have to--”

“I don’t _have_ to?” Erik said incredulously.

“I just - oh, fine.” Charles turned over. Erik kissed him deeply and pulled his legs up. Charles swallowed. 

Now Erik saw why Charles may not have wanted to face him - the trepidation on his face was obvious. Charles was never very good at hiding his feelings. And, he was no longer erect. 

Erik forced his own arousal to the back burner. He leaned down and swiped his tongue across one of Charles' nipples, then made his way down Charles’ chest, kissing and licking. 

“Erik. Why…” Charles was clearly both confused and impatient. Not an ideal mood for sex. 

“I want you to enjoy it,” Erik said, soothingly. “I’m just trying to calm you, relax you. It looked like you were not - that into it.”

"I may have some...trust issues," Charles admitted, adding hastily, "not that I don't trust you!"

"It's okay, I understand," Erik murmured, kissing his way down Charles delicious belly. There was just enough paunch to be adorable. The other man's penis was still, disappointingly, not erect. Erik racked his brain. "Is there anything I can do for you? To make it easier, or better?"

It was a very broad question and Erik regretted it the minute it was out of his mouth, because he didn't want Charles to feel bad about his lack of physical arousal. To his surprise, Charles bit his lip almost coquettishly. "Well. I do like the feeling of...being hairless. Back there." 

Erik looked at Charles' face with intrigue, to see the other man blushing. "You want to shave?"

Charles nodded, still biting his lip, his eyes blue and bright. 

Erik looked at his lover for a moment, and then dared to ask what he wanted to: "Can I shave you?" he whispered into Charles' ear. The thought of Charles, with his ass cheeks spread and open, trembling in front of him as Erik shaved him...

Charles inhaled and moved against Erik in a way that effectively conveyed how Charles felt about that. "Oh. Wow. You would--want to do that?"

"Oh yes." He did his best to imbue the two small words with all the eager anticipation he felt. After one more kiss, he rolled off the bed and stood up. "Wait here; I'll be right back."

Erik gathered a large towel, a razor, soap, a cup filled with hot water, and a washcloth. He grabbed his dildo and a couple condoms as an afterthought, then went back into the bedroom and spread the towel out on the bed. Charles looked at the towel with raised eyebrows. 

"Hands and knees," Erik said, nodding to the towel, all business.

Charles contemplated him with pursed lips for a moment and then assumed the position Erik had indicated.

Erik let out a wolf whistle of appreciation at the view. Charles grinned at him from under his arm. 

"You'll need to spread your legs a bit more," Erik said. His voice sounded thicker to himself. Charles did as directed. 

"Put your head and chest lower," Erik murmured. 

Charles complied, his head to the side, his ass up and spread. "I feel very exposed," he confessed. 

"You look amazing," Erik said honestly. "In fact, don't move."

"Oh, you forbid me?" Charles teased. 

"That depends," Erik teased back. "Would you like me to?"

Charles considered. "Maybe another time," he said in a low, breathy voice. 

"I'll keep that in mind," Erik murmured. He wet the washcloth and got it soapy, then soaped carefully in the area between Charles' ass cheeks. He had decided not to use shaving cream because he knew from personal experience that it could burn - moisturizing bar soap seemed to be his best option. Charles' breath caught and Erik forced himself to focus on the task at hand. 

Very carefully, he started shaving the area he had prepared; there really wasn't that much hair, but if it made Charles feel sexy he was happy to do it. He moved as carefully as possible, watching and listening for any noise or motion of distress from Charles, but all he heard was the other man breathing shallowly. Shaving Charles this way was such an extremely intimate thing to do; Erik treasured that Charles would trust him with this. "How far should I...?" Erik asked Charles after he had shaved off all the hair within several inches of Charles' anus. 

"That's good," Charles said, and Erik heard the arousal thickening his voice, as well. 

Erik had been planning to suggest that Charles rinse off in the shower, but seeing Charles spread out in front of him, the center of his ass pink and hairless, gave Erik ideas. He wet the washcloth again and carefully wiped away the hair fragments and soap with it. Then he set those things aside. 

He put a hand on each of Charles' hips and felt a ripple of pleasant tension from the other man. He tapped a hand on Charles buttock, not quite a spanking, but very deliberate nonetheless. Charles made a small whimpering noise and arched his back a bit more. 

_The minx_ , thought Erik. _He wanted me to think of this._

He lightly circled the tiny pucker with the end of a finger and Charles moaned and squirmed a little. "Is there something you would like, Charles?"

Charles mumbled something that was definitely not intended to be audible. 

Erik tapped his hand on Charles' buttock again, a little firmer than before, but still not painful. "What was that? You'll have to tell me without a pillow in your mouth."

Charles huffed a laugh and still didn't speak for a moment, though his back did seem to arch a bit more. Erik kissed the fleshy part of his buttock. Charles caught his breath. Erik kissed again, a little closer towards the center. Charles moaned his approval. Erik moved his mouth directly over where he knew Charles wanted him to be and gently exhaled warm air.

"Oh fuck, oh please..." Charles was squirming delightfully. Erik flicked out just the tip of his tongue to touch the rim and Charles' moans changed slightly to, "Oh yes, oh fuck..."

Erik chuckled and traced the outer edge of Charles' opening with a pointed tongue. "Are you laughing at me?" Charles gasped. 

"God, no," Erik whispered. "I'm enjoying you. I love watching you react." Then he put his tongue flat on Charles' entire anus. Charles whimpered loudly. 

"I love you like this," Erik whispered. "Spread out and open for me to enjoy." He licked several broad stripes up Charles' crack from his perineum and started working the point of his tongue inside the sphincter. Charles made extremely gratifying noises and Erik pushed as much of his tongue in as possible, fucking his lover's ass with it. Charles thighs were trembling from the combination of stimulation and exertion. 

Charles was breathing hard and his cock was fully erect. Erik grabbed his dildo and unrolled a condom over it - he was sure it was clean, but it was a habit of his. "I have a toy I'd like to stretch you with first; is that alright?" he asked carefully. Charles stilled but slowly nodded. Erik sighed to himself. "Please say it out loud for me?"

"Yes," Charles said, still breathing like he was aroused but with a twinge of trepidation. 

Erik positioned the toy at Charles' entrance and pushed in slowly. Charles sucked in a breath and Erik wrapped his free hand around Charles' cock and started lazily stroking that. It seemed to help, as Erik intended; Erik pushed the dildo in a little farther and Charles moaned into it. 

"You are fucking sexy," Erik whispered, feeling that some dirty talk would help keep the mood hot. He felt a little like he was juggling, managing multiple tasks at once. "I can't wait to bury my cock inside you." 

Charles moaned again and rolled his hips a little. The dildo was sunk completely inside him. Erik started to pull it out and Charles suddenly spoke. 

"Erik, I know you are being very careful with me and I appreciate that - but I swear to god I need your cock inside me this instant."

Erik's cock because almost painfully rigid when he heard those words, not that it hadn't been hard before. He battled with the part of him that thought Charles could use some more prep, but his animal mind won out. "Okay," he said. His voice sounded rough to his own ears. He took his hands off Charles long enough to unroll a condom over his penis and noticed his hands were shaking. Nerves? Priapism? He didn't know and frankly his brain didn't have enough blood in it for him to spend long contemplating it. He slapped some lube on top of the condom as quickly as he could and then turned to Charles. He carefully withdrew the dildo and poised his penis at Charles' entrance when he realized what was wrong. 

"Turn over," he said. "Please. I want to look in your eyes."

Charles got onto his back quickly and the desire on his face made Erik struggle to keep his control. He pushed Charles' legs up and Charles grasped behind each knee. Erik put the blunt head of his cock at the edge of Charles' pucker and pushed in barely a half inch. 

Charles inhaled in surprise and at least some obvious discomfort. "You have to tell me if you want me to stop or slow down," Erik reminded him, his own breathing ragged. 

Charles bit his lip and nodded. Erik pushed in a bit more and the expression on Charles' face was pained. Erik stopped. 

"Don't stop," Charles said through gritted teeth, his eyes closed.

HIs ass was like a vise, though. "I think you're in pain," Erik said reluctantly. 

Charles shooked his head from side to side rapidly. "Just push in."

Erik didn't move. "Does it hurt?" he asked firmly. His arms were starting to tremble from the exertion of holding himself up. 

Charles eyes snapped open to look at Erik. He looked half annoyed and half confused. "A little, yes, but..."

"Touch yourself," Erik said. 

Charles blinked. "What?"

"Jerk off. Have a wank. Whatever you want to call it. It will make it easier, better."

Charles looked dubious but moved his hand down to do that. 

After a few seconds, Erik tried pushing in again. Charles' jaw was slack, his eyes open, looking up at Erik, as his stroked his penis. His body was resisting less, and Erik pushed in a little farther. Charles winced a little, but he also arched his back and started jerking off harder. Erik slowly kept pushing, sweat dripping off his brow, until his balls were touching Charles' ass cheeks. 

"You doing okay?" he whispered to his lover. 

"Fuck, yes," Charles gasped, slowing his hand. "I feel...full. Are you...? It's all...?"

Erik smiled. "Yes. All of it." 

Charles eyes got a little wide and he suddenly looked ten years younger. "I wasn't sure it would fit," he confessed. 

Erik chuckled and bent down to kiss Charles deeply. As he did, he angled his hips to slowly draw his cock out a couple inches. He slowly pushed it back in, watching Charles' face for signs of discomfort the whole time. He did see flashes of it, but mostly he saw - the closest word would be awe. Another long, slow glide and Charles was whimpering, "Pease, more." 

"More what?" Erik asked. "Deeper? Harder? Faster?"

Charles looked up at him with wide, glazed eyes and slight attitude of disbelief that he needed to clarify. "I--yes. Deeper. Harder too. Not...faster--yet?"

"See, that wasn't so hard," Erik teased. He would get Charles to communicate in bed yet.

Charles had just opened his mouth to retort when Erik firmly pushed his cock in as deeply as he could. Charles mouth stayed open and a keening sound emerged, but the look of pain was gone. Erik grinned and wiped his sweaty forehead on his forearm and then started a steady rhythm, not fast, but fucking deeply and firmly. 

Charles let go of his cock and clutched at Erik's shoulders, hard enough to bruise. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck," intoned the younger man, his eyes rolling up. 

Erik changed his angle a little, which caused a confused frown to ripple across Charles' brow, until Erik managed to nudge what he was looking for. The pitch of Charles' keening went up about an octave suddenly and then Charles said, "Oh my god, right _there_ , fuck me, Erik, please fuck me..."

Since Erik was already doing exactly that, he decided the time for fucking faster had come. He began pistoning his hips, not quite as hard as he could, but hard enough to move the bed on every thrust. 

"Can I...?" Charles started to ask as his hand went back to his turgid cock.

Erik huffed a slightly out-of-breath laugh and slowed down for a moment. "You don't need my permission," he said. "Whatever makes you feel good."

"You make me feel good," Charles said in a husky voice. He started to jerk himself off again.

"If you come first, it'll be easier for me to fuck you hard," Erik murmured.

Charles looked up at him. "Just you saying that..." he whispered, his pupils wide with arousal. "Erik, can you find that - spot - again?" 

Erik tried to find the angle and could tell by Charles' shuddering reaction when he did. He fucked shallowly at that angle for a few moments as Charles furiously jerked himself, biting his lip until he spurted all over his hand and belly with a loud cry.

Erik knew from experience that it would be best for Charles if he came soon. He let go completely, fucking as hard and fast as he could into Charles' abruptly more relaxed body. He came not a minute after Charles had and claimed a sloppy kiss as he did so, groaning into Charles' mouth. 

He collapsed on the other man, kissing his neck, nosing his jawline, enjoying the hot stickiness of this aftermath even though he knew it would become unbearable very soon. In fact, Charles very soon gave him an affectionate but deliberate double tap on his shoulder. Erik reluctantly rose up enough to carefully pull his penis out of Charles. He removed the condom and tied it off, tossed it and missed the trash can, waved at it, then flopped on his back next to Charles on the bed. 

"You okay?" he murmured to Charles, his eyes closed, sleep beckoning him. 

He heard Charles chuckle a bit. "Honestly, Erik, I told you; you are not going to break me."

Erik opened his eyes fully and rolled on his side to face Charles. "It's not about if I'm going to break you," he said, smoothing a lock of hair out of Charles' eyes. "It's about me wanting to make you feel good. I need feedback sometimes." Erik felt a little vulnerable saying that, but how vulnerable must Charles have felt, doing something that he'd been admittedly nervous about?

It must have shown on his face, because Charles' lips parted in faint surprise - either at Erik's words, or his facial expression, or both. "I - oh. I didn't think it could - not hurt. I didn't want you to feel bad when it did."

Erik kissed Charles. He kept feeling like he would be perceived by Charles as patronizing, and he didn't need to be psychic to know that Charles wanted to be treated as an equal. He decided to skip saying anything else about trust or communication; they could talk about that later. Erik also wondered about that fact Charles said he usually topped...but he didn't know about prepping? He suspected that part of the explanation may have to do with Charles' drinking, but that wasn't a subject Erik wanted to bring up at that moment. All-in-all, he thought, considering Charles had had a bad experience in the past, today had been a pretty good start for their sex life. 

"We'll just need to get lots of practice," he finally said, as he smiled into yet another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have started a sequel to Massage Therapy! Coming soon!


End file.
